My First Story Challenges Crossovers Part
by StarBorn Michael
Summary: Hello everyone and welcome to my story. Today,s Challenge is Star wars Crossovers Good luck.
1. Chapter 1 Starwars

Hello There Everyone and welcome to my Story.

First of all this is going to be for people who in joy A challenge or challenges

So first off i'm going to tell what I like to see in these stories as they are going to be interesting.

The First Story of this challenge is going to involve Star Wars in a crossover with any other Space story specifically halo mass effect and the like.

This story is about a Super Star Destroyer and it's fleet going form their Universe/ Galaxy to and other Universe/ Galaxy as they build a new Empire in inset Universe/ Galaxy. So yes you have to be able to get it right and make it one Epic story for all to see you can ask me more about the stories I like to see in time and talk about specific at a later date. But yeah that the first one I get for right now i'll put out another Chapter about another story after at least one story is out ok guys and girls.

Ok i'll see you next time for a another story Challenge Chapter see you then.


	2. Chapter 2 next Challenge

**Chapter 2 the Halo, Mass Effect, and Star Wars Crossovers.**

* * *

Hello their everyone and welcome back to more Challenges form me.

Today's Challenge involve Three Sc-fi Factions that are great in their own right and just so you know this can be add in to your story's your make right now if you like too but that's your choice but now we are going to start with the first choice of story you can do.  
first is A.

For Halo meets Mass effect and then A fleet form Star Wars come in and well Make an Empire for it self but again that's for you to think about.  
And now for B.

For a faction or factions form Halo and Mass effect get sent to the Star Wars Galaxy/ Universe and then are to build their home's away form home or they come together to make their own Faction in the Star Wars galaxy and yes at one point they can get a Super Star Destroyer or more of their own but that's up to you all.  
And finally to C.

A Fleet form the Star Wars Galaxy gets sent with a Super Star Destroyer or Three but just for this one Story or more are Again Sent to a Galaxy but not of Halo or Mass Effect but one you get to pick or MAKE your own so go nuts but not to nuts ok guys and Girls.

So yeah So long as THEIR a Super Star Destroyer in the Story it will be a great Story for me and you. Because you'll doing Great for the Challenges and yes you get some things for doing my Challenges but I'll keep that too my self for now.

So Again Thank you all so much for Reading this and I do hope you guys and Girls make so Epic Stories for the Challenges i'm give you and I hope to see you next time Good bye and GOOD LUCK to you all and have a Great day good bye.


	3. Chapter 3 the Babylon story Crossover

Hello Again Everyone and today I give a Challenge that you may find interesting. Because Today the Story that you'll be written is a Babylon-Star Wars Crossover and yes their is one out their call Babylon Saga by 117 Jorn and it's ... well a great story but it's not great at the same time Because if you read it then you'll see what I mean by that. But please do not Judge it by how it is because I like the Story of it a lot but it's because I like it so much that it sadness me to see it was. ... not Expeanded on more. And because of it was not that I think that Someone (You guys and Girls want to give it a try) need to complete it because we'll it's just sitting their not being worked on at the moment. And that's why this Challenge is going up to make a story or stories on this idea of a Super Star Destroyer and it's fleet ended up in the Babylon Universal or Vis versa or if he Allows it Finish is story for him because again it a great story and it sadness me to see it just be their not being worked on. So yeah That my Challenge for you all make a Babylon Star Wars Crossover story in your own way. Or make a better version on 117 Jorn and. .., sign Ron the true fan story and finish what they start (with there Story Script and story ideas and the plot of it too because it a great story idea. But in the first chapter... well it not a well made Chapter Sorry guys but that firsts chapter could be like 4 or 5 chapters and have been even more epic to read then just reading one all the time ok) so there you people go that's my challenge for you. But now remember if you do make these stories tell me about them so I can review them for the Challenge to see if you did it and if you win my Challenge you ARE going be a character in my Epic stories I'm writing with my friend SRC1(and if you know who he is then good for you then) call the Ark Sayins Chronicles (and yes it has DBZ IN it but it's not what your thinking it a Multi Xover FanFictions ok) And. The Original Chronicles (that's my friends fiction that's the sequel Chronicle to my) so that it for today everyone leave a comment and favorite these Challenges FanFictions stories ok bye for now.


	4. Update New Trailer

Hello Everyone and today I'm going to talk about my first story here on FanFiction and that is a Star Wars Story and no Corssover story yet like a other one I plan on writing so time in the Future and of course I have other story I adopted for a friend of my if you want me to tell you who he is I may update this massage to you all so I can tell you who he is ok. But right now I'm just going to keep making trailers before I make the real thing. Because right now I'm writing this massage out on MY CELLPHONE and my Xbox 360 and one Internet App's to get this out to you all so until I get my old Computer fix because it's slow as heak and my new computer gets everything it needs I'm going to have to things as they are right now. And about my first story it is a Challenge like the ones I've ask you all if you want to try and Do them and yes I know that not many people do challenges on this website like other ones I know of. so again go check out my trailer and my other Story/Challenges and tell me what you think ok. So thank you all so much for reading and I hope to see you next time good bye and have an Epic day. Bye now.


End file.
